greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Past Tense
Past Tense is the fourth episode of the second season and the 13th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary An office election pits Sam and Naomi against each other to lead the practice, and ends with surprising results, while Addison treats a young Afghan girl who wants to hide her past, and Cooper's objectionable personal life catches up with his professional one. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP204AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP204PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP204NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP204CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP204CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP204DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP204SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP204VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP204MegPorter.png|Meg Porter PP204NicoleTisch.png|Nicole Tisch PP204SharbatQalzai.png|Sharbat Qalzai PP204KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP204AminaQalzai.png|Amina PP204IdreesQalzai.png|Idrees PP204BradenTisch.png|Braden Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Jayne Brook as Meg Porter *Rebecca Lowman as Nicole Tisch *Rome Shadanloo as Sharbat Qalzai *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *Sarah Ripard as Amina *Ludwig Manukian as Idrees *Ty Simpkins as Braden Medical Notes Braden Tisch *'Diagnosis:' **Landau-Kleffner Syndrome **Acquired aphasia *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Prednisone **Anti-convulsants Braden's mother brought him in to see Cooper because he wouldn't speak at all and she suspected he was autistic. He'd been speaking, but stopped suddenly at four. Cooper examined Braden, who then briefly made eye contact with him. Cooper ran tests and consulted with Sam, asking if he thought maybe the kid was having seizures in his sleep, which caused acquired aphasia. He went to Braden's house to share the results of his research with Braden's mom, who refused to bring Braden back into the practice because of a personal issue with Cooper. He believed Braden had Landau-Kleffner Syndrome. He handed over the research with a list of pediatricians she could go to. She brought Braden and and Cooper gave him prednisone to test his diagnosis and Braden began speaking slowly. The Coles *'Diagnosis:' **Infertility *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Gamete micromanipulation Naomi was schedule to do a gamete micromanipulation for the Coles. Dell asked to help, but Naomi said the Coles were jumpy. Sharbat Qalzai *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Hymenoplasty Sharbat came into the practice to see Addison for an exam because she said she'd been experiencing some discomfort. However, once she was in the exam room, Sharbat and her mother said that she had been raped and she wanted Addison to perform a hymenoplasty because she was engaged to a man in Afghanistan and she would be examined before her marriage. When she was alone with Addison, she confessed that she had had a consensual sexual relationship and was ending it to take her parents back to Afghanistan, as she believed it would make them happy. Addison spoke to Sharbat and convinced her to talk to her mother and tell her the truth. After telling her mother the truth, Sharbat asked again for the surgery and Addison agreed to do it. Meg Porter *'Diagnosis:' **Tick *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Extraction Meg had what she claimed was a sand fly bite on her back, but Pete said that's not what it looked like. Sam extracted it and found that it was a remnant of a tick. The Hennesseys *'Diagnosis:' **Infertility *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' Naomi suggested that instead of assisting with the Coles, Dell help with the Hennesseys, who were coming in for a similar procedure. Music "Naked Eye" - Luscious Jackson "Cry Baby" - Dukes of Daville Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.93 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x04-1.jpg PP2x04-2.jpg PP2x04-3.jpg PP2x04-4.jpg PP2x04-5.jpg PP2x04-6.jpg PP2x04-7.jpg PP2x04-8.jpg PP2x04-9.jpg PP2x04-10.jpg PP2x04-11.jpg PP2x04-12.jpg PP2x04-13.jpg PP2x04-14.jpg PP2x04-15.jpg PP2x04-16.jpg PP2x04-17.jpg PP2x04-18.jpg PP2x04-19.jpg PP2x04-20.jpg PP2x04-21.jpg PP2x04-22.jpg PP2x04-23.jpg PP2x04-24.jpg PP2x04-25.jpg PP2x04-26.jpg PP2x04-27.jpg PP2x04-28.jpg PP2x04-29.jpg PP2x04-30.jpg PP2x04-31.jpg PP2x04-32.jpg PP2x04-33.jpg PP2x04-34.jpg PP2x04-35.jpg PP2x04-36.jpg PP2x04-37.jpg PP2x04-38.jpg PP2x04-39.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes